The Volunteer
by TayTayCap93
Summary: A hospital patient and a volunteer have a spend time together after regular volunteer and visiting hours. Shunsui X Jushiro fanfic.


Three months ago a man named Kyoraku Shunsui started volunteering at Soul Society Hospital. He doesn't have a very hard task; all he has to do is spend time with a patient named Jushiro Ukitake, the grandson of the founder and owner of the hospital. They became good friends the moment they met. Sometimes they would watch movies, shows, or videos online through Jushiro's laptop. Most of the time they talk about many things including the news, books, and history.

Over time they developed feelings for each other but they never said anything for various reasons. One day Shunsui decided to confess his feelings for him after a long time of thinking.

Jushiro was reading the novel _The Good Earth_ when he heard knocking on his door. Thinking that it was a nurse with his dinner and medicine said, "Come in." It wasn't a nurse who carried the tray; instead it was his friend and crush Shunsui.

"Shunsui? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to pay you a visit."

"Visiting hours ended hours ago."

"I called your old man and asked if I can visit and he said 'Yes.' I can't say your brother Byakuya liked the arrangement." Shunsui sat next to his bed on his left side. Jushiro was happy to have company for the evening. Usually he would spend his night's alone reading until he fell asleep. He likes to read but he would rather have a conversation with someone than read book alone.

"Jushiro there's something I want to tell you." He took a deep breath and spilled his guts, "I'm in love with Jushiro." Apart of the patient had a hard time believing his friend. Who in their right mind would love an ill man like himself? Another part of him wanted to believe what he just heard.

"If you don't have the same feelings I understand."

"That's not it… I feel the same… Why would anyone want an ill man like myself?"

"You have a wonderful personality and you're attractive." Their hands come together as they press their lips together into a gentle kiss that only lasts for a few moments. They pulled away.

Jushiro shift himself to sit up on the side and made room for him to sit next to him. Shunsui sat next to him. He attempted to pull Jushiro onto his lap but he stops him out of embarrassment.

When visitors came by he was fully clothed wore the blue hospital gown and matching shorts. During the evening he only wore the same gown that covered only the front. "Am I going to fast?"

"No, it's just I'm not fully clothed." A red blushed colored his pale cheeks. "You know how the hospital gowns don't cover the back."

"There's no need to be shy." Jushiro scooted closer and sat on his lap. He kissed Shunsui on the lips and he kissed back. Jushiro wrapped his arms around his neck and he placed his hands above the other's ass. Shunsui kissed and sucked on his neck while groping his ass. Jushiro rubbed against his groin, wanting more.

"Let's move to the bathroom…" Shunsui nodded in agreement. They got up from the bed and went into the bathroom. Jushiro went in first then Shunsui went in behind him. Both of them stripped of their cloths and stepped into to the shower.

The next thing Jushiro knew was the feeling the warm mouth on his crotch and Shunsui's sweaty, wet hair in between his fingers. The room was filled with sucking sounds and Jushiro moaning the name, "Shunsui" over and over. He shuddered as he came in his companion's mouth.

Every drop was swallowed with ease. Both of them panted for a few minutes.

"How are you feeling, Jushiro?"

"I umm... good." His cheeks were painted a blush of red "Really good."

"There's more if you want to continue." Jushiro nodded, confirming he wanted more. Without being asked he turned around facing and placing his hands on the pale white, tile they continued Shunsui went to grab a bottle of lube in one of the bathroom cabin.

Once again the room was filled with Jushiro's moans once again as he was getting hard again from Shunsui's skilled fingers exploring and stretching him until he was ready for the final phase.

* * *

They rinsed themselves off with luke warm water. Jushiro's legs couldn't carry him anymore. Shunsui caught him before he fell to the ground. They decided go back to the bed and rest for a while.


End file.
